Apprentice Woes : Book 1 of Swift
by Mistylight
Summary: When neither Foxpaw or Icepaw is assigned for her to mentor, Brightheart thinks about a promise Firestar once made her, and acts on it, and by hook or by crook, she will get an apprentice. I HAVE REVIVED THIS STORY. PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE, AND THEN FROM CHAPTER FOUR ONWARDS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo hi guys who happen to be reading this and have almost no idea what its about. U noe Firestar promised either Foxpaw or Icepaw to Brightheart? Three guesses for what happened? Bingo! He forgot!(Or didn't want normal cats to be trained by cripples)This is Brightheart's story. AU obviously. For those who read 'A new beginning', you'll notice that I've changed my style a bit, and used 1****st**** person instead of 3****rd****.**

I wasn't good enough. Not even good enough for the mighty and fair Firestar to remember his promise to me. All because of that one cat. Ironically, that cat was Firestar's enemy. But Firestar couldn't even see past the disabilities and scars that his own enemy had caused.

I watched, sick with envy and betrayal, as the new mentors, Squirrelflight and Whitewing touched noses with their apprentices, Foxpaw and Icepaw. Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter. That was obviously favouritism on his part. The thought made my claws unsheathe and I had to dig them into the ground to prevent them from raking down Firestar's flank. Whitewing. My own daughter. Firestar had forsaken me an apprentice so he could give her to my own daughter, as though he wanted to claw my insides out and leave my heart to rot.

I had to speak to Firestar about this.

So I spoke to him.

And he gave me some shit about how "the new mentors are so happy. Especially Whitewing. Don't you want your daughter to be happy?"

As soon as he said that, I exploded. "You promised! You promised! Whitewing is young, she's my daughter for StarClan's sake! I haven't even had an apprentice yet, at least not one who didn't run off to the medicine den! What about you? Cinderpaw got injured, and Bluestar practically conjured another apprentice up for you! I did my _best_, you fool, was it _my_ fault Jayfeather's destiny pointed elsewhere? No! I wanted him to become a strong warrior, prove all you fools wrong about him being unable to defeat the hindrance of his blindness. Cinderpaw was injured because _you _failed to control her! And you were bloody lucky she was still "oh Fireheart is so great" after that. You can't look past my disabilities, which is shit because the cat who caused them was _your_ enemy, wasn't he?"

I was stopped short by a paw slamming my head to the ground. I scrambled up to see Squirrelflight, her eyes blazing green fire at me. "Don't you _dare_ speak to my father like that." She hissed, venom in her voice.

I was so angry, so frustrated that I couldn't care anymore. I looked her up and down slowly, curling my lip.

And then I sprang.

**Laladedumdum! Damn this story is so random! There is definitely something wrong with me… **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've lost my train of thought for this story, so I;m giving it up. If anyone wants the story, that's fine by me, but PM me so I can see your progress! Adopting this story might be stupid since there's only one chapter, but if anyone wants to do that, PM me.

Really sorry to those that wanted to see me continue, but emphatise please!


	3. Chapter 3

To the guest who's too much of a chicken to show his/her name, it's not that I'm lazy. i just lack the time to do it. And i'm not going to lie to you or leave you hanging thinking that I will update. The best way would be for someone to take the story idea so you guys can read something entertaining. If you doubt that I don't have enough time, try being in sixth grade jugggling twelth grade subjects and studying even harder because your parents want you to apply for additional acceleration. So far, I have restrained from using every profanity in my twelve year old mind (And mind you, I just turned twelve TODAY) so be grateful.

I'm sorry for those who received an alert in their emails and came to read this, but as you can infer, this asshole was too cowardly to post a name or use an account, so I posted it here.

Really sorry to get your hopes up.

Love,

Shloo (my nickname, NOT my real name)

P.S. Check my other stories too! They'll only be updated in a while, but I'll pull a few all nighters to

get them done. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, here goes. I have decided to revive this story because I just got some random as shit inspiration and decided to follow it. Well technically I got it when I was in KL a few days ago, but never mind. I WILL be continuing with this story. And I need a lot of create-a-cat submissions. Like twenty. Nah, just kidding. Ten maybe? *glances hopefully* For rogues. You'll see why.**

I raced out of the camp, bitter tears stinging my eyes. I was cast out by a clan I had been unflinchingly loyal to. I had suffered injury, I had suffered humiliation, all in the name of my clan. And yet here I was, an outcast, regarded a traitor, a maniac by those I had trained with, slept with, ate with, slept side by side with. And it wasn't even my fault.

Even Cloudtail had abandoned me. Cloudtail, who had sworn upon his life to stay by my side always, had not spoken up. Tears rolled down my cheeks, pouring out from one good eye and one eye socket shielded by a shut lid. He knew what he had meant to me. Yet he had not understood. Perhaps I chose wrong in taking him as my mate, chose wrong by taking a mate at all. After all, my first love, he had always been Swiftpaw, who had died in the same accident that caused me my injury. _He_ would have spoken up for me, and if he had not succeeded, he would have run from the clan with me. But Swiftpaw was dead. And a little bit of my sanity had gone with him.

In my misery, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, simply concentrating on getting as far away from Thunderclan territory as possible. I slammed into a figure, who reeled back in shock, but quickly recovered. Soon my muzzle was pressed against the dust. _It wasn't dust_, I realised. It was made of a similar material to that of the Thunderpath, but less smelly, and smoother. It was a Twoleg path, I recalled, and I had run into the Twolegplace. I knew that some Twolegplace rogues were vicious, and I feared for my life, pinned under another cat.

"Who are you? And why did you attack me?" A voice mewed, sounding gruff, but not overly hostile. I relaxed. This cat would probably listen to reason.

"My name is Brightheart." _No, wait, I should carry another name, to signify that I have left the clans._ "Well, it was Brightheart, anyway. I go by Swift now." _For Swiftpaw._ "I was formerly of Thunderclan, one of the four clans of the forest, but I was chased out for no fault of my own. I did not attack you. I was upset, and did not watch where I was going as I fled the territory."

I felt the large paw on me cautiously removed, and I warily straightened up, slowly turning to face the other cat.

He was a large, dark grey tom, with yellow eyes not unlike those Graystripe had. He had large, bulging muscles, and I had no doubt that he would be able to kill me with a single swipe. Numerous scars littered his pelt. But his eyes were gentle, even sympathetic as he gazed into my face, his glance running over my shredded ear, the tightly closed lid, the scratches.

"You aren't shocked" I mew quietly, indicating with my tail to the marred side of my face.

"No. You are badly wounded, but I know of cats worse off, although they are few." He responds, his stance relaxing into a more laid back position. "My name is Storm. And if you want, you can come with me, and meet my group. I promise you will come to no harm. They may even allow you to join."

And before I knew what was happening, I was mewing, "I would like that very much"

"Come then." He flicked his tail, and picked up a bit of freshkill lying by his side.

I followed him down a few paths, winding along the twoleg dens, marvelling at how well he knew his home.

He set down his freshkill for a moment, and mewed, "just down this road, and turn the corner, and we'll see it."

It would be a lie to say I was not excited.

But as soon as we turned the corner, sounds of battle entered our ears.

He dropped his freshkill in haste, and growled to me, "Okay, I'm part of two main groups in the city, you could say the kinder one. The other group often attacks us. Here's the plan: I'm one of the main fighters in this group, so when I go in quite a few cats will go for me. Help me pick them off. Do well and you are guaranteed a spot. Oh, and if you see a cream she-cat with some kits in trouble, help her and leave me. She's our only queen at the moment."

That being said, he rushed into the den, with me hot on his heels.

**What do you think? And don't forget the create-a-cat! **


End file.
